Truth or Dare TMNT style!
by Turtlelovers
Summary: I'm playing truth or dare with tmnt! Would love if people sent me truths and dares to tell! Please have fun with it! Guests ONLY can send them via comments. People with accounts MUST send them via PM
1. Chapter 1

Turtlelovers; hey! Turtlelovers here. Here on this stage I will be playing truth or dare with the turtles! I seem to have come up with a blank though on what the dares and truths should be! So while the turtles are on their way over I was wondering if you, the readers, would come up with some for me! There are a few rules though.

1. It had to stay T for teen, sorry guys

2. If you are a member you MUST send me the truths and dares via PM! Or else I won't except them, only guests can comment them.

3. You can bring in characters from the show or other shows as long as I know what they are,

4. If you want me to put in an OC please leave me a good description of them or a link to their story so I can understand them and their personality

5. Have some fun with the dares and truths please

That's all I need until the turtles get here. So please remember if you have an account YOU HAVE TO PM THE TRUTHS AND DARES. ONLY GUESTS CAN COMMENT. Thanks! Remember please have fun with this!

Btw you can call me turtlelovers OR rainbow


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! Btw I do not own tmnt or any of their characters I own the story and rainbow! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Rainbow; "hey! They finally arrived!"

Raph; "ok rainbow, what was so important that you needed us to come over"

Rainbow; "were going to play truth or dare!" Mini fireworks go off behind me.

Mikey; "ooo, pretty"

Donnie; "what's with the fireworks?"

Rainbow; "thought it'd be fun."

Leo; "so wait, you made us abandon a mission for a game of truth or dare?"

Rainbow; "yup."

Raph; "I'm leaving, I'm not playing this child's game."

Rainbow; "um Raph, I wouldn't walk out that door if I were you."

Raph: "watch me." As Raphs hand touches the handle he jumps back "ouch! Did that door just electrocute me?!"

Rainbow; "warned you."

Leo; "did you really just trap us in here, just to play a game?"

Rainbow; "yeah, you guys never play with me!"

Mikey; "I do"

Rainbow; "you play video games while I sit on the couch and watch."

Mikey; "oh yeah"

Rainbow; "one second." I then put on noise resistance headphones

Donnie; "what's with the head phones?"

Rainbow; "WHAT!?" All the sudden a large siren went off and all the turtles covered their ears. When the siren ended they took their hands off.

Mikey; "what was that?!"

Rainbow; "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HOLD ON A SECOND!" I took off the headphones "now what did you say Mikey?"

Mikey; "what was the alarm?"

Rainbow; "oh that was the message alarm." The door bell then rung. "One second,"

Donnie; "uh rainbow, you might not want to do that!"

Rainbow; as my hand touched the door knob I was electrocuted. "Ouch! Stupid door knob!" I pulled out a remote with several buttons and pushed the one with a lightning bolt on it. Then I opened the door and grabbed the glowing, floating paper. "Here we are, the first truths and dares."

Mikey; "oh oh, can I read it!?"

Rainbow; "no Mikey I read the first one, you can read the next one"

Mikey; "kk!"

Rainbow; "our first set of truths and dares are from Dark Nightwatcher!" Applause was heard.

Raph; "where did that come from?"

Rainbow; "what?"

Leo; "the applause?"

Rainbow; "oh... I don't know actually"

Mikey; "what does the paper say?!" He was jumping with excitement.

Rainbow; " first truth goes to Raph: If you were marooned on an desert island with just a single person, who would you like it to be and why?"

Raph; "um... probably Casey"

Rainbow; "and why?"

Raph; "cause he's one of the most tolerable people I can stand"

Mikey; "what about me" as he made puppy eyes, had his hands under his chin innocently, and stuck his face in Raphs

Raph; "don't make me laugh" he pushed Mikey away from him.

Rainbow; "ok, next truth is for Leo: What was the worst present you ever received by your brothers?"

Leo; "um probably that worm and algae cake Mikey made me a couple years back."

Mikey; "dude! You told me that you loved that cake!"

Leo; "sorry Mikey! That 'cake' was really gross though!" Leo added air quotes around the word cake

Mikey; "uh! I'm not talking to you anymore!" He turned around in his seat, crossed his arms and pouted like a small child.

Rainbow; "ok then, next truth is for Don: If you were food, what kind would you be and why?"

Donnie; "um... probably coffee?"

Rainbow; "and why?"

Mikey; "he practically lives off the stuff, I wouldn't doubt if he was part coffee now"

Rainbow; "thank you Mikey, but that was a question for Donnie."

Mikey; "oh sorry"

Rainbow; "Donnie, you may speak now."

Donnie; "ok, like Mikey said I pretty much live off it, and I seriously doubt that I'm part coffee."

Mikey; "I don't know."

Leo; "you do drink a lot of it, but I'm pretty sure its not part of you."

Raph; "yeah"

Rainbow; "oh well next truth is for Mikey: If you won the lottery of 1 million dollars, what would you spend it on?"

Mikey; "duh! I'd spend it on pizza, games, skateboarding stuff, and any other cool and awesome stuff I want!"

Raph; "figures"

Rainbow; "ok, on to the dares. But first before we start the dares, we have a guest coming for a little while."

Mikey; "oh! Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!"

Rainbow; "she is a character from Dark Nightwatchers fanfiction, Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher, which by the way is a really good story! It's not finished yet, but it's still really good!"

Raph; "wait, wait a minute."

Rainbow; "what?"

Raph; "in this story, some one falls in love with me?"

Rainbow; "the story's called falling in love with the Nightwatcher isn't it?"

Mikey; "wait! Raphs the Nightwatcher!"

Rainbow; "what? No! Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Mikey; "you and Raph just said so!"

Rainbow; "I don't know what you're talking about Mikey, Raph isn't the Nightwatcher!"

Raph; "seriously Mikey, pay attention more, we didn't say anything of that sort."

Donnie; "so who's visiting us?"

Leo; "anyway, how do we know that she's can be trusted?"

Rainbow; "don't worry, she's completely trustworthy. She works for the press and has to do a story on the Nightwatcher but she still doesn't tell anyone about her couple meetings with him."

Raph; "so, when is she coming?"

Rainbow; "oh yeah, I almost forgot." I pulled out my remote and clicked a button with a picture of a portal on it.

Then suddenly a blue circle appeared in the ceiling, and out fell a 21 year old girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. She was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans.

Chloe; "excuse me, what's going on?"

Rainbow; "you have just appeared in… TRUTH OR DARE TMNT STYLE!"

Chloe; "ok…?" She stood up off the floor and rubbed her butt.

Rainbow; "sorry about the fall, if I put the portal on the floor you would've just fell right back to your fanfiction."

Chloe; "ok...? Can anyone explain why I was brought here?"

Rainbow; "your author, Dark Nightwatcher, asked to have you tell 2 of the turtles there dares."

Chloe; "oh, so these are Raphs brothers?"

Rainbow; "yeah"

Chloe; "oh, hey Raph" she waved at Raph.

Raph; "hi…"

Rainbow; "sorry, this Raph isn't the same Raph as in your story, your Raph is older than ours is."

Chloe; "ok…?"

Rainbow; "oh well, on to the dares. First is Leo: Hold an ice cube in your hand until it melts. If you fail, then you have to draw a fake moustache on your face with your left hand."

Leo; "where am I getting the ice cube?"

Rainbow; "I got it," I pulled out my remote and pushed the button with a picture of ice on it. The ice landed in Leo's hand.

Leo; "that is cold!"

Raph; "drop it, drop it!"

Leo; "shut up Raph!"

Rainbow; "has it melted yet?"

Leo; "no"

Rainbow; "ugh! Hurry up ice cube! Melt already!"

Donnie; "you realize that the ice cube can't hear you and won't reply right?"

Rainbow; "yeah"

Raph; "then why are you talking to it?!"

Rainbow; "cause I can!"

Raph; "weirdo"

Rainbow; "why thank you!"

Raph; "and I thought Mikey was strange."

Mikey; "what?"

Raph; "nothing"

Chloe; "remind me again why I am needed?"

Rainbow; "has the ice cube melted yet?"

Leo; "yeah it just finished melting."

Rainbow; "finally! Ok, Chloe you can read this dare to Raph." I handed her the paper full of truths and dares and pointed to Raphs dare.

Chloe; "ok, Raph: Mikey, Chloe, Leo and Don will make a mysterious drink and you'll have to drink it blindfolded."

Rainbow; "what?! I can't help!"

Chloe; "nope"

Rainbow; "dang it"

Raph; "you shouldn't be mad, I'm the one who has to drink it!"

Rainbow; "true"

Chloe; "please blindfold him while we create his drink"

Rainbow; "kk" on the remote I clicked the button with a bandana picture on it.

Minutes later Chloe an the others return holding a cup with a sickly green, purple, and orange colored "drink".

Rainbow; "that looks so disgusting!"

Raph; "what does?"

Rainbow; "that drink, I'm glad I'm not the one that has to drink it."

Raph; "ugh. Whatever just hand it to me so I can get this over with." The cup was then handed to him. He drank it all in one gulp. Moments later he got up and ran to the corner of the room to vomit all the contents of his stomach.

Chloe; "was it really that bad?"

Raph; "well I threw up didn't I?" He said joining us again.

Rainbow; "out of curiosity what was in that thing?"

Mikey; "pizza, milk, vanilla icecream, grapes, raisins, water, carrots, oranges, and also some sweat."

Rainbow; "that is the grossest thing I have ever heard."

Rainbow; "oh well, on to the next dare. Chloe hand me the paper please?"

Chloe; "sure, here." She handed it over.

Rainbow; "ok next is Don: Immitate someone in this room and let the others guess. When one of them gets it right, the one who gets it right tells Don to spin around in circles really fast until the one who gets it right says 'STOP'. "

Donnie; "ok. Hmm let's see. Oh I know!" Donnie then sat around relaxed. "Dude! That was awesome!"

Chloe; "raph"

Donnie; "no way dudette!"

Raph; "rainbow!"

Donnie; "still a no."

Mikey; "me!"

Donnie; "yeah"

Rainbow; "now start spinning turtle boy!"

Donnie; he started spinning slowly, then got faster and faster. "Um, Mikey, you can say stop anytime now."

Mikey; "nah I'll let you spin a little while longer."

Donnie; he started leaning and tripping. "Mikey please!"

Mikey; "ugh, fine! Stop."

Donnie; when he tried to stop he fell to the ground. "Ow"

Rainbow; "ok next and last dare for today. Chloe you may read it."

Chloe; "cool, ok the last dare is… um we don't need to do this last dare."

Rainbow; "yes we do! Now go on read it!"

Chloe; "do I have to?"

Rainbow; "yes! Now read!"

Chloe; " fine, Mikey...You have to...french kiss... me for 10 seconds..."

Mikey; his eyes just widened "what?"

Rainbow; "you gotta French kiss her!"

Mikey; "oh k, at least it's someone pretty."

Chloe; "thanks… I guess."

Rainbow; "k I have a timer and French kiss… now!"

They started kissing and both of their faces were red. All the while the brothers were laughing their shells off.

Rainbow; "ok times up, your good." They immediately parted their faces still flushed. "Well say bye everyone!"

Mikey, Chloe, Raph, Leo, Donnie; bye!

Rainbow; "next chapters will have more then one set of truths and dares, but this one was getting really long so yeah. Anyway, see you next time, I'm Rainbow BYE!"


End file.
